Prise de risque
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: Cette fois Sherlock a dépassé les bornes, je n'en peux plus de lui... John est en colère mais pas que... Slash/très explicite - M rated - Sherlock/John - Don't own obviously.


Voici ma deuxième fanfic en français.

J'ai hésité à en faire une histoire plus longue mais finalement ce ne sera qu'un long one shot.

En attendant d'avoir plus d'inspirations.

Attention cependant cette fic est **très** (très) explicite.

J'espère que vous aimerez et please review.

Merci :)

**Prise de risque**

"Sherlock, j'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça! Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux tout le temps. Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi égo centré ça me dépasse, pourtant je sais ce que sociopathe veut dire mais là... » John leva les mains en signe d'abandon « Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Il attrapa sa veste et descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

Sherlock tenait encore le pull de John sans sa main, celui qui avait servi à sa dernière expérience et qui ressemblait plus, maintenant, à une vieille serpillère qu'a un vêtement.

Il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. Il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux pull beige, avec des torsades sur le devant, du type qu'on retrouverait en boule, par hasard, au fond d'un placard. Le fait que John le porte toutes les semaines et semblait l'apprécier au delà de toute mesure n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il avait besoin de laine pour son expérience alors il avait pris ce pull dans l'armoire de John.

Et cette façon de hurler parce qu'il avait _fouillé ses affaires, _John s'emportait vraiment pour pas grand chose.  
>Sherlock jeta le reliquat de pull sur la table de la cuisine couverte de bouteilles d'acides de toutes sortes (le contenu d'une d'entre elles avait servi à décomposer les brins de laine arrachés au dit reliquat) et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.<p>

Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'appartement en colère, John marcha là où ses pas voulaient bien le porter et il se retrouva, complètement par hasard, face à un pub. Après tout pourquoi pas. Il entra et commanda une bière au comptoir avant de s'assoir dans un des box près de la fenêtre. Il était là mains de chaque coté de son verre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait à Sherlock en rentrant, car il allait immanquablement falloir rentrer à un moment ou à un autre, quand il fut interrompu par une voix familière.

« John! Quelle surprise! » Sarah, un grand sourire éclairant son visage, se tenait près de la table. « Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendait à croiser dans ce pub. Qu'est ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi? »

John leva le regard vers son ex petite amie et sourit.

« Bonsoir Sarah, comme tu vois je passe la soirée en bonne compagnie. » Dit il en montrant la chaise vide en face de lui. « Tu veux te joindre à moi et ma copine en velours rouge? »

« Je suis avec une amie mais si tu veux bien la compagnie de deux jolies femmes... » Sarah ne termina pas sa phrase et sourit encore plus largement.

« Bien sur, je serais le plus grand des idiots de refuser une proposition pareille. »

Quelques minutes plus tard John se retrouva assis en face de Sarah et de Pénélope une jolie brune aux cheveux courts.

« Et donc John est médecin, il revient d'Afghanistan et il est aussi détective en herbe. » Dit la jeune femme.

« Non, tu exagères, je n'enquête pas, c'est Sherlock le vrai détective. »

« Qui est Sherlock? » Demanda Pénélope.

« Mon colocataire. Un homme formidable quoi qu'un peu spécial. »

« C'est peu dire. » Sarah se souvenait encore de la soirée où elle avait failli mourir transpercée par une lance.

Deux tournées plus tard, alors que les trois compères riaient aux éclats pour un rien, une longue silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau vint se poster près de la table.

« John, je veux que tu rentres à la maison. » Dit l'homme de sa voix grave. John leva la tête et son sourire disparu automatiquement de son visage alors que les deux femmes pouffaient visiblement étonnées par l'ordre donné par le grand homme brun qui se tenait là.

« Sherlock? » Le docteur fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? »

« Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. » Le détective répéta d'une voix monocorde.

John se leva et attrapa le bras de Sherlock, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux femmes.

« Excusez moi une minute. » Grogna-t-il en tirant l'homme au manteau pour qu'il le suive dehors. Il le poussa dans une ruelle et libéra son bras. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, Sherlock? » Dit il, criant presque.

« Tu es saoul, John. »

« Je ne suis pas saoul. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de venir me chercher dans les pubs et de me ridiculiser devant mes amies? Rentrer à la maison? Tu es malade? » John était vexé et furieux.

« Tu ne rentrais pas, je t'ai cherché, longtemps, et finalement je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre de ce pub avec Sarah et cette autre femme. Je veux que tu rentres. »

« Tu veux? » John serra les poings « Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Sherlock. »

« S'il te plait, rentre à la maison. »

John ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. « Ma seule envie maintenant c'est de te balancer mon poing dans la figure. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça, John? »

« Parce que tu me rends barge! Je ne suis pas ta propriété. Je vois sur ton visage que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis. Je vais partir maintenant, toi, tu rentres ou tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fout mais surtout tu me fout la paix! » John planta Sherlock là, dans la ruelle attenante au pub et retourna à l'intérieur.

Sherlock regarda John partir. Il voulait qu'il revienne mais il savait que l'homme était tellement en rage qu'il ne le ferait pas, il savait que malgré la grande gentillesse de John, il lui mettrait vraiment son poing dans la figure s'il retournait dans le pub. Le docteur était retourné s'assoir à cette table, avec ces femmes, et, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il rentra au 221B et réfléchi longuement à la situation.

_Pourquoi suis-je allé chercher John? Parce que je le voulais à la maison._

_Pourquoi? Parce que j'aime savoir où il est, j'aime sa présence._

_Pourquoi? Il m'apaise, il admire mon travail, il fait le thé._

_Qu'est ce qui m'amène à me poser toutes ces questions? Il n'est pas rentré. Il n'est pas rentré avec moi._

_Mais encore? Il est resté la bas. Il est resté avec elles._

_Et? Il me manque._

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire à ce propos? Je l'ai blessé en détruisant son pull et en lui parlant comme je l'ai fait. Je dois me faire pardonner._

_Comment? Je ne sais pas._

…

John rentra tard, très tard, en titubant. Il se tint à l'encadrement de la porte pas très sur de lui.

« Chéri, je suis rentré. » Héla-t-il. Cette fois il était vraiment saoul.

Sherlock se leva du canapé où il était resté assis depuis son retour.

« John, tu es dans un piteux état. »

« Ouaip... mais... je suis à la maison. » Il fit un pas dans la direction du détective, trébucha sur le bord du tapis et se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir du canapé. Sherlock se précipita et le saisit par les épaules.

« Je t'aide à monter dans ta chambre, allez vient John. »

John grogna un oui ou un non, de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance, il n'était pas capable de gravir une nouvelle volée de marches tout seul, le fait qu'il ait atteint le premier étage tenait déjà du miracle. Le docteur pesa lourdement contre le corps long mais musclé du détective qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme saoul pour l'enrouler autour de son cou et ainsi répartir son poids de manière à ce qu'ils puissent marcher. Il leur fallu du temps cependant pour atteindre le second étage. Une fois dans la pièce John tomba lourdement sur son lit. Sherlock le poussa de manière à ce que ses jambes soient elles aussi sur les couvertures. Il enleva les chaussures de John, celui-ci le regarda faire d'un air absent.

« John, laisse moi t'aider à te coucher sur le coté, au cas ou tu serais malade pendant la nuit. » Sherlock se pencha au dessus du docteur qu'il tenta de soulever mais l'homme était un vrai poids mort et, malgré sa force, il ne put le bouger.

« Sherlock tu ne m'embrasses pas pour me dire bonne nuit? » John glissa sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de son visage et l'embrassa violemment. Puis il le relâcha et se tourna sur le coté. Deux minutes plus tard il dormait profondément.

Sherlock resta là, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de la main agrippant sa nuque disparaisse puis il redescendit les escaliers.

…

Il était aux alentours de midi quand John entra dans le salon le lendemain. Il était particulièrement peu séduisant avec ses valises sous ses yeux à peine ouverts, ses cheveux en bataille collés en paquet du coté où il avait dormi et sa démarche de zombie. Il cacha ses yeux, il avait très mal au crâne et la lumière lui donnait l'impression qu'une armée d'aiguilles traversait ses rétines. Bien entendu il avait une gueule de bois carabinée.

« Bonjour, John » La voix grave de Sherlock résonna aux oreilles de John comme les cloches d'une église à la sortie d'un mariage et il porta sa main gauche à sa tempe en grognant.

« L'aspirine est sur la table de la cuisine. Je t'ai préparé un grand verre d'eau. Tu veux que je ferme les rideaux? »

John ne répondit rien mais leva le pouce en signe d'agrément. Il jeta deux aspirines dans l'eau et vint s'affaler sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin les bienfaits des médicaments sur son organisme il s'assit plus droit.

« C'est toi qui m'a aidé à me coucher? »

« Oui je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit, tu ne t'en souviens pas? »

« Je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentré. »

« En taxi. »

« Oh »

« Où s'arrêtent tes souvenirs? »

« Je me souviens très bien de notre engueulade dans la rue près du pub si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Je ne peux que m'excuser pour ça. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Tu t'excuses? »

« Pour le pull et pour être venu te chercher. »

« Ah, euh, d'accord. »

« Tu me pardonnes? »

« Il va falloir attendre que je me sente mieux pour que je te réponde. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je suis toujours furieux contre toi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Sherlock était d'une sincérité absolue et John ne put que le constater quand il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Il se leva doucement et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Sherlock le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, réfléchissant encore et toujours.

_Alors? Alors il n'a aucun souvenir de m'avoir embrassé._

_Et? Et je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou vexé._

_Pourquoi tu serais vexé? Parce que je voulais qu'il s'en souvienne._

_Tu es donc plus vexé que soulagé. Oui._

_Pourquoi? Parce que je veux être important pour lui._

_Tu es déjà important pour lui. Je veux l'être plus._

_Définis « plus important ». _

_Je veux qu'il m'aime._

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce que je l'aime._

…

Quand John revint enfin de la salle de bain habillé en jean T shirt et les cheveux mouillés, il sembla moins fatigué et plus alerte.

« Je viens de me souvenir d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. » Dit il en revenant s'assoir sur le canapé « Ca va sans doute te faire rire mais, j'ai rêvé que je t'embrassais. » Le docteur sourit en se tournant vers Sherlock comme s'il partageait une blague. Il semblait cependant un peu anxieux.

« John, » les yeux du détective trouvèrent ceux de l'homme blond assis en face de lui « ce n'était pas un rêve. »

« Ah! » John sentit son visage s'empourprer alors qu'un silence gêné envahit la pièce.

« Tu avais bu, tu m'as attrapé par le cou et embrassé avant de t'endormir profondément. »

« Je...je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins? » Sherlock secoua la tête pour dire non. « Je...je suis désolé. »

« Moi pas. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se regardaient sans bouger. Sans prévenir John se leva et traversa la salon en deux grandes enjambés, il fuyait. Il s'arrêta soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit volte face.

« Et puis merde! » Dit il avant de revenir près du canapé et de prendre le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du détective qui agrippa les poignets de John pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Le baiser se fit plus pressant et John fit courir sa langue le long des lèvres de Sherlock qui, comprenant que le docteur en voulait l'accès, entrouvrit la bouche. Pendant un long moment leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, leur gémissement se répondirent et leurs mains, plus courageuses, vagabondèrent dans les cheveux de l'un et le long de la cage thoracique de l'autre.

« Sherlock... » John soupira sur les lèvres du détective.

« John? »

« Tu ne me laisses pas faire ça parce que tu penses que ça va effacer la colère que j'ai contre toi? »

« Non. Je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie. »

John mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock avant de continuer. « Si tu m'encourages dans cette direction tu sais ce qui peut arriver? »

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça? »

« Oui. »

« Je sens que ça ne va pas arranger ton naturel possessif... »

« Je ferais des efforts »

John embrassa à nouveau Sherlock mais au bout d'un moment le détective repoussa le visage du docteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Tu allais partir. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Sherlock, » John soupira « tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça, » il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du détective « mais ça me faisait très peur. » Ce fut le tour de Sherlock de froncer les sourcils. « Déjà je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses en avoir également envie. Et puis je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir assumer ça, parce que tu es possessif, exigeant, égoïste, infantile... » Le visage de Sherlock s'assombrit « Tu peux aussi être manipulateur et menteur... » Sherlock s'écarta de John et le docteur enroula son bras autour de la taille du détective et l'attira contre sa poitrine « Tu peux aussi être passionnant, impressionnant, bouleversant, la vie avec toi est excitante. » John planta son regard dans celui de Sherlock « Je suis heureux comme jamais, l'idée même que ça puisse changer me terrifie. » Sherlock pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. « J'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça, j'ai eu le temps de créer des scénarios multiples et variés dans ma tête. Le pire que j'ai pu imaginer ce n'est pas que tu puisses me rejeter mais que tu puisses m'aimer et me quitter le jour ou tu t'ennuierais de moi. » Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais John posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. « Ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne saurais pas tenir, Sherlock. » Il enleva sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et pourtant, au delà de toute logique, je me sens capable de te faire des promesses. » Sherlock se rendit compte que la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de John s'étaient accélérés.

« Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? »

« Que je me sens capable de te faire des promesses? »

« Non, avant. »

« Oh! »

John serra Sherlock plus fort et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il balança le poids de son corps en avant et Sherlock se laissa faire alors qu'on l'allongeait sur le canapé. Il quitta la bouche du détective pour son cou sur lequel il fit courir sa langue. Lorsqu'il arriva au col de sa chemise John leva la tête regardant Sherlock d'un air interrogateur. Il posa sa main gauche sur la poitrine du détective attendant sa réponse.

« Tu n'as plus peur? »

« Je prend le risque. »

Sherlock posa sa main sur celle de John et le guida vers le premier bouton de son col. Le coeur de John se remit à battre la chamade quand il déboutonna le premier et le second bouton. Il se pencha au dessus de la poitrine du détective et déposa des baiser timides sur sa peau. Il ouvrit le troisième puis le quatrième laissant sur son passage une trace humide. Le détective suivait du regard la tête blonde qui descendait le long de son corps. Quand John trouva le nombril de Sherlock il y glissa sa langue et le détective cambra le dos en soupirant. Le docteur leva la tête et regarda le visage de Sherlock, ses joues avaient pris de la couleur et il respirait par la bouche, ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes dans une invitation silencieuse firent monter en John une vague de désir et ils remonta le long de la poitrine du détective embrassant et mordant jusqu'à ce qu'il les atteignent et en prenne possession.

« John... »

Le docteur s'allongea de tout son long sur Sherlock et glissa son genoux entre les jambes de l'unique détective consultant au monde.

« Sherlock? »

Le détective plaqua son bas ventre contre celui du docteur puis il enroula son bras autour se son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. John fit bouger son bassin de gauche à droite et Sherlock gémit contre ses lèvres. Ce son était tellement érotique que John bougea une nouvelle fois pour l'entendre encore.

« John... » Une plainte, une demande, une injonction d'aller plus loin. La main gauche de John descendit le long du corps de Sherlock. Il la glissa entre eux et vint la poser sur la braguette du détective. Celui ci laissa à nouveau échapper un long gémissement sur les lèvres de John. Il cambra ses reins poussant son bas ventre contre la main du docteur qui commença à caresser doucement.

Sherlock libéra le cou de John et glissa ses deux mains sous son T shirt, le remontant aussi loin que leur position je lui permettait. Sa bouche trouva un téton qu'il lécha avidement. Un tremblement agita tout le corps de John. Encouragé par cette réaction, Sherlock tourna son attention vers le second téton le mordillant doucement. La pression que la main de John exerçait sur le sexe de Sherlock se fit plus forte.

« John... » Le détective ferma les yeux en soupirant. A la vue du visage de l'homme qu'il serrait contre lui John sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Sherlock... » Dit-il dans un souffle. Le détective ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui du docteur. « Sherlock je t'aime. »

De ses jambes le détective enserra la taille de John, le mouvement les fit glisser sur le bord du canapé puis, finalement, tomber lourdement au sol. Aucun des deux ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Sherlock serra plus fort la taille de John augmentant la pression de sa main sur son bas ventre.

Soudain le docteur enleva sa main, agrippa les hanches de son nouvel amant et se mit à bouger les siennes de droite à gauche frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre à travers le trop présent textile de leurs pantalons dans un mouvement court et rapide.

« John...arrête... »

Le docteur se figea.

« Doucement...s'il te plait... »

John reprit son mouvement, lentement très lentement et Sherlock laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

« C'est mieux comme ça? »

« Oh...oui... » Le détective fit courir ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de John. Une fois arrivé à sa taille il souleva son pull. Quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci gisait sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce et la bouche de Sherlock explorait le torse de John léchant et mordant sa peau glabre.

« Si on continue comme ça je vais jouir dans mon pantalon. » Grogna le docteur.

« Alors, il serait peut être temps que je te l'enlève... » Sherlock sourit entre deux baisers.

John enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et le souleva. Il se retrouvèrent rapidement en position assise. Les jambes de Sherlock quittèrent la taille de John. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de son homme avant de le pousser doucement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le sol. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner la braguette de John et de descendre son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon le long de ses cuisses. Le pantalon alla rejoindre le pull quelque part sur le sol du salon. Sherlock dévora John du regard, détaillant sa nudité de ses orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux.

« Déshabille toi et viens là. » Dit John en tendant la main vers l'homme qui causait tant de remous dans sa poitrine. Sherlock porta ses mains à sa ceinture un sourire lascif aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la boucle avec lenteur et l'enleva tout aussi lentement puis il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et descendit la braguette. Avant qu'il ne continue son strip-tease, John se mit à genoux devant le détective et posa ses mains sur ses étroites hanches de l'homme en face de lui. Il agrippa le tissus et fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Sherlock le long de ses jambes fuselées puis sans mot dire il prit son sexe tendu dans sa bouche. Sherlock enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux de John et laissa un son guttural s'échapper de sa gorge.

John engagea un mouvement de va et vient lent alors que ses mains malaxait les fesses du détective.

« John cette fois c'est moi qui ne vais plus répondre de rien si tu n'arrêtes pas ce que tu es en train de faire. »

En réponse John accéléra le rythme. Sherlock se mit à bouger à contre tempo pénétrant plus profondément dans la bouche de John. Le docteur vint enrouler une de ses mains à la base du sexe de Sherlock alors que l'autre venait se poser sur sa hanche. Le détective sentit qu'il allait basculer...

« John... John...Oooh » Sa voix s'était transformé en un râle grave alors que son orgasme raidissait son corps. Après quelques instants de silence John libéra le détective et celui-ci glissa à genoux sur le sol. John le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« J'en avais envie. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux et vit que John était toujours très excité.

« Et toi? »

« Je...je ne sais pas si tu... » Il resserra son étreinte.

« J'ai une bouteille de lubrifiant dans ma chambre. » John ouvrit de grand yeux avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du détective.

« Allons-y, maintenant. » Dit-il le souffle court.

A peine entré dans la pièce, Sherlock jeta John sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet puis il s'installa à califourchon sur son amant.

« Donne moi ta main. »

John tendit sa main gauche au détective, celui-ci fit couler du liquide sur les doigts du docteur. Puis il vint les positionner entre ses jambes, entre ses fesses. John poussa doucement son majeur dans l'orifice puis le ressortit, il recommença ce mouvement plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter son index. Sherlock soupira. Il se saisit de la main de John et fit à nouveau couler du liquide dans sa paume, le docteur étala le lubrifiant sur son sexe. Sherlock bougea alors et se positionna au dessus de l'érection de John. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant avant de doucement descendre le bas de son corps s'empalant lentement sur le membre de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« John... » Sherlock murmura sur les lèvres du docteur quand il fut finalement complètement en lui « bouge, je t'en prie... »

John posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock et donna un premier coup de rein. Sherlock dut quitter les lèvres du docteur pour gémir. Un second coup de rein. Sherlock posa son front contre celui de son amant. Un troisième...un autre...un autre encore, John accéléra le rythme et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau blanche du détective. Encore. John sentit qu'il avait trouvé le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de son amant car celui-ci semblait avoir perdu le contact avec le monde qui l'entourait. Encore. Un second orgasme fit trembler le corps de Sherlock et un liquide chaud vint se rependre sur le ventre de John. Encore. Encore. John ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un cri silencieux alors que son corps se raidissait et qu'il atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme.

« Sherlock, » dit-il à bout de souffle « Sherlock, je t'aime tellement. » Il referma ses bras autour de son amant et le serra aussi fort que le peu de force qu'il lui restait lui permettait.

Finalement, ils roulèrent sur le coté et Sherlock vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de John.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura le baryton. John sera son amant contre son coeur. Quelques minutes plus tard le coeur et la respiration de John avaient retrouvé leur rythme normal, il s'était endormi.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais. » Ajouta le détective d'une voix douce avant de lui même sombrer dans le sommeil.

… … …

John se réveilla à la nuit tombée. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière diffuse de la rue qui baignait tristement la pièce. Il tourna la tête et vit que l'autre coté du lit était aussi vide qu'à son habitude. Sherlock...où était Sherlock? S'était-t-il réveillé en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une erreur? Avait-il décidé de ne pas être là à son réveil pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs? Etait-ce déjà fini? John se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains. Il cherchait à se ressaisir, à se donner le courage de se lever et sortir de sa chambre et affronter la présence de son colocataire. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et les pieds nus sur le sol. Ce n'est que quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur ses genoux qu'il enleva ses mains. Sherlock se tenait là, mains de chaque coté de la tête du docteur, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, John lui, était nu sous les couvertures.

« Bonjour. » Dit il doucement de sa voix de basse son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de John .

« Bon...bonjour. » Balbutia John l'air ahuri.

De ses lèvres Sherlock effleura celles du docteur.

« Bien dormi? »

« Euh...oui... »

« John? »

« Oui? »

John posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock.

« Je t'aime. »

John ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Sherlock embrassa de nouveau le docteur jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Ainsi rassuré, John saisit la taille de Sherlock et le fit basculer sur le dos. Il vint alors s'allonger contre son amant l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit? » Murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

« Je t'aime. » Sherlock entoura la taille de John avec ses jambes. « Je t'aime. » Il plaqua son bas ventre contre celui de son amant. « Je t'aime. » Il fit rouler ses hanches de gauche à droite. « Et...je t'aime. » Il saisit l'arrière de la tête de John et tira doucement avant de faire courir sa langue le long du cou de son amant, mordant ça et là sa peau laiteuse.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti. » Avoua le docteur dans un souffle.

« J'attendais ton réveil. » Sherlock mordit de nouveau.

« Ah... » John trembla de la tête au pied.

« John? »

« Oui? »

« Tais toi! » Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur celles de John et, étrangement, celui ci n'osa plus ni parler ni même douter de l'amour que lui portait son amant.

Il le laissa aller à aimer et se laisser aimer.

Il se laissa penser qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Plus à avoir peur.


End file.
